


Soothing The Captain

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I gave myself feels, M/M, Nightmares, OTP Feels, Sharing a Bed, The Jolly Roger | The Jewel of the Realm (Once Upon a Time), Yaoi, Young!Baelfire, should I continue this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Captain Hook is having nightmares. Baelfire to the rescue.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Kudos: 4





	Soothing The Captain

Baelfire was a light sleeper. He supposed growing up in constant danger did that to people.  
Therefore, it had surprised him, the first time his mother had told him, that when he was a baby, he’d been, as she put it, “well behaved”. Bae didn’t quite like that expression, even though he knew what she meant. It was a bit of an irony that he’d slept like a baby when he was a baby. Oh well. 

Bae often found it difficult to fall asleep on the Jolly Roger, and tonight wasn’t any different, on the contrary.  
When he woke up for, what seemed like the third time that night (must be a record), he finally threw off his blanket and went up on deck.

As he stood there at the railing, breathing in the crisp night air, his ears picked up a sound. At first, he found it difficult to make out, since it was an unusual sound on this ship, but after just a few moments it hit him: someone was crying. 

Bae’s eyes widened as he moved his head to try locating the source. Was it coming from the crew’s quarters? No. He took a few steps away from the railing. Wait. It couldn’t be, could it? Not Hook’s- the captain’s quarters? Bae felt his eyes widen even more. 

Bae shook his head in wonder as he tentatively stepped towards the door to the captain’s abode.

Putting his ear to the wooden door, Baelfire closed his eyes and listened. Right at that moment, a choked “Baelfire! No!” met the boy’s ears and he took a step back in surprise. He recognized that voice, indeed, it was the captain’s. Baelfire would’ve been more surprised if it hadn’t been, despite the unusual situation he’d found himself in. 

Gulping, Baelfire knocked three times. “Captain?” But there was no reply. He thought for just a moment. Did he dare? Another cry came. “Baelfire! Please, don’t-“ That settled it then. Bae pushed the door open (why was it unlocked? Did the captain always sleep with his door unlocked?) and rushed to the captain’s bedside. 

The man looked terrible, but at the same time, his charm still didn’t escape the boy. It never did.  
His face was covered in a sheet of sweat, hands tightly gripping his blanket. 

“Captain!” Bae tried again. He swept a few hairs away from the captain’s forehead. Hook’s hand shot out and grabbed Bae’s forearm. Bae had sort of expected this, so he just lay his other hand on the captain’s.  
Bae made little shushing noises, and finally, the man’s grip slackened. Bae could still feel the tense agony that the captain’s nightmare had to cause though. Without hesitation, Bae bent down to pick up the blanket, lay beside the man, and pulled it over them both. He never let go of the captain’s hand. It took awhile, but the captain’s breathing became normal again.

Bae fell asleep in no time at all after that.


End file.
